


Sessizliğin Mucizesi

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Çok basit bir ilişkileri vardı temelde, biri diğerine ihtiyaç duyduğu zaman bir araya geliyor ve birkaç saat sonra iki taraf da tatmin olmuş bir şekilde kendi hayatlarına dönüyorlardı.Ve sonra hayatlarının olağan bir parçası haline gelmişti bu durum, öyle ansızın ve sorgusuz sualsiz.





	Sessizliğin Mucizesi

Kalmasını istememişti hiç daha önce, o da öyle bir talepte bulunmamıştı zaten. Çok basit bir ilişkileri vardı temelde, biri diğerine ihtiyaç duyduğu zaman bir araya geliyor ve birkaç saat sonra iki taraf da tatmin olmuş bir şekilde kendi hayatlarına dönüyorlardı. Kimse diğerinin özel işlerine burnunu sokmuyor; belki günlerce birikip en sonunda doruk noktasına ulaşan belki de ansızın bir anda peydahlanıveren isteğini sorgulamıyor;  birlikteliklerinde zaman zaman hissedilen farklı dokunuşları irdelemiyordu. Pek fazla konuşmuyorlardı da, konuşmaya ayıracak başka yerlere ve zamanlara sahiplerdi zaten. Birlikte geçirdikleri bu farklı dakikalarda kelimelerden çok tutku dolu nefesleri paylaşıyorlardı, birbirlerine dair akıllarında yer edinen sesler kulaklarına dolan soluksuz inlemelerden ibaret oluyordu her seferinde.

 

Birkaç yıl önce başlamıştı bu, aralarındaki bu şey. Nasıl adlandıracaklarını ikisi de bilmediği için yapabilecekleri en kolay şeyi yaparak üzerine konuşmamayı tercih ediyorlardı. İki yıl önceki Kasım ayıydı; Lucius, Merlin bilir iş bahanesiyle hangi cehennemde, kimlerin yatağındayken kendi evinde hizmetçi muamelesi gören son derece öfkeli karısı, Lord’larına rapor vermek için malikaneye uğramış olan Hogwarts’ın iksir profesörünü, karargah haline getirdikleri ikinci kata çıkarken görmüş, Lord’la konuşması bitene kadar sessizce dışarıda beklemiş ve sonrasında hiçbir şey demeden, hiç kimseye görünmeden onu kütüphaneye götürmüştü. Severus’un daha sonrasına dair hatırladığı, hırsla dudaklarından öpen bir Narcissa Malfoy ve beline sımsıkı doladığı bacaklarıydı.

 

Kütüphanedeki, Lucius’a ait olduğu fazlasıyla belli, abanoz çalışma masasının üstünde yapmışlardı ve Narcissa’nın inlemelerinin altında duyulan intikam duygusu kor gibi sıcaktı. Severus’un ise farklı nedenleri vardı; Cadılar Bayramı’nın ertesi günüydü ve önceki gece, dünya üzerindeki sureti ölse de hatıralarında yaşayan kızıl saçlı, yeşil gözlü kadının hayali gözlerinin önünde tekrar tekrar canlanırken yalnızlığıyla karşılıklı içtiği viskilerin ardından güzel bir kadının ona yöneltilmiş davetkar dokunuşlarını ve arzu dolu bedenini reddedememişti.

 

Nihayetinde o gece, yarı yarıya çıkardıkları kıyafetlerini tekrar giyip birbirlerine tek kelime etmeden kendi hayatlarına döndüklerinde ikisi de bunun bir daha tekrarlanacağına ihtimal vermemişti muhtemelen. Fakat üç gün sonra Severus, Lord’u nun çağrısına uyarak tekrar malikaneye gittiğinde, ikinci kattan aşağı inerken salonda gözü yaşlı Narcissa’yo gördüğünde –Lucius, iş gezisini bir hafta uzatacağını haber vermişti- salonun kapısını kapatıp asasıyla mühürlemiş ve Narcissa’nın yanına giderek gözyaşlarıyla ıslanmış tuzlu dudaklarını öpmüştü. Narcissa’nın bacakları beline dolandığında bu sefer intikam duygusunun yerinde acı vardı.

 

Üç hafta sonra öğleden sonra Spienner’s End’deki evinin kapısı çalındığında gelenin o olduğunu daha adımları kapıya varmadan anlamıştı. Bunu nerden bildiğini açıklayamazdı, zaten Narcissa da ondan hiçbir zaman herhangi bir açıklama istememişti, ama kapıyı açıp karşısındaki kadını kesinlikle şaşkınlık barındırmayan bir yüz ifadesiyle karşıladığında, Narcissa’nın içten içe onu beklediğini bildiğini fark etmişti. Ve sonra hayatlarının olağan bir parçası haline gelmişti bu durum, öyle ansızın ve sorgusuz sualsiz.

 

Üzerine hiç konuşmamış olsalar da Narcissa o öğleden sonra kapısına geldiğinde belli başlı kurallar koyulmuştu ilişkilerine, daha doğrusu birlikteliklerine. Birbirlerinin ihtiyaçlarını ve arzularını karşılayacaklardı sadece, ne olursa olsun duygulara yer yoktu. Sadece bedenleri bütünleşecek, hayatları ayrı seyirlerinde devam edecekti. Kesinlikle kimsenin haberi olmayacaktı ve bu anlar haricinde birarada bulunmaları gereken durumlarda hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranmayı sürdüreceklerdi. Bunları anlatmak için sese bürünmüş sözlere ihtiyaçları yoktu, ikisi de oyunun kurallarını yıllardır oynuyormuş gibi gayet iyi biliyor ve koşulsuz şartsız kabul ediyordu.

 

Başlarda her şey yolunda gitmişti. Buluşmalarının belli bir düzeni yoktu, bazen haftada birkaç kere buluşuyor, bazense aylarca birbirlerini görmüyorlardı. Birbirlerinden habersiz geçirdikleri zamanlarda mektupla ya da başka kişiler aracılığıyla iletişim kurmaya çalışmamak, sessizce koydukları bir başka kuraldı. Severus, Narcissa’yı ansızın karşısında bulmaya alışmıştı. Narcissa da Severus, toplantılardan sonra ona anlık bir bakış attığında ne demek istediğini anlıyor ve gece bir yolunu bulup yanına gidiyordu. Yedi ay sonra bu kuralı bozan Severus olmuştu.

Cuma gecesi Londra’daki bir barda otururken Antonin’le karşılaşmış ve bir an önce ondan kurtulmak için kısa cevaplar vererek geçiştirdiği bir sohbetin ortasında o akşam bir ev cininin Narcissa’nın odasına telaşlı bir şekilde bazı şişeler taşıdığını, bunun birkaç dakika öncesinde de Lucius’un aynı odadan hışımla çıktığını öğrenmişti. Antonin, Lucius’un yılan başlı bastonunun kanla lekelendiğini gördüğüne yemin etmişti. Daha sonra Severus, okulla ilgili bir şeyler uydurarak oradan ayrılmış ve kesinlikle yapmaması gereken bir şey yaparak Narcissa’ya üzerinde sadece iki kelimenin yazılı olduğu bir mektup göndermişti: _İyi misin?_

 

O gece mektubu alan kişi Lucius olsaydı neler olacağını düşünmek bile istemiyordu. Ama Lucius karısının yanından ayrıldıktan sonra bir an dahi beklemeden evden ayrılmış, Merlin bilir nereye gitmiş ve mektubu da Narcissa açmıştı. Üç kelimeden ibaret bir cevap göndermişti ona, daha doğrusu sorusuna fazlasıyla yanıt veren başka bir soru: _Yanıma gelir misin?_

 

Ve gitmişti Severus. Bugün bile bunun büyük bir hata olduğunu kabul ediyordu. O mektubu asla göndermemesi gerekirdi, o gece malikaneye asla gitmemesi gerekirdi. Antonin’den duyduklarını kendine saklayıp Narcissa’nın tekrar kapısında belireceği günü beklemeliydi. Ama son buluşmalarının üstünden iki aya yakın zaman geçmişti ve Severus, bunu kendine itiraf etmekte zorlansa da onu özlediğini fark etmişti. Her ne kadar sadece bedenlerinin yer aldığı bir ilişki olsa da Severus’un para karşılığı birlikte olduğu kadınlarla yaşadığından çok daha farklıydı Narcissa’yla yaşadığı şey, adı her neyse.

 

Mecbur olduğu için değil, gerçekten istediği için onunla birlikte olan bir kadınla dakikalarını geçirmek Severus’un tahmin bile edemeyeceği kadar güzeldi ve Severus, farkında bile olmadan alışmıştı buna; Narcissa’nın, ona hazzın bin bir türünü tattıran nazik dokunuşlarına, yumuşak dudaklarına, ılık bedenine. Lucius’un onu incittiğini duyduğu anda karnında hissettiği kasılma hala korkutuyordu onu. Ufak bir parşömen parçasına yazılmış üç kelimeyi okur okumaz Narcissa’nın ricasını yerine getirdiğinde onu salonda kendisini beklerken bulmuştu. Gözlerinde yaş yoktu ama gizlemeye gerek duymadığı üzüntüsü gözlerinin mavisini paramparça etmişti, geceliğinin açıkta bıraktığı sırtında artık sarımsı bir renge bürünmüş, Severus’un zeki gözlerinin ilk bakışta anladığı yuvarlak bir alan vardı.

 

Narcissa bir şey demeden kapıyı mühürlemiş ve Severus’un yüzünü avuçlarının arasına alarak onu öpmüştü. O gece, Narcissa’nın bunu yapmasına izin vermemesi gerektiğini ikisi de biliyordu ama Severus, saten geceliği kadının üstünden çıkarırken ikisi de durmak için en ufak bir çaba dahi harcamamıştı. O gece ilk defa Narcissa’nın tenine bu denli çok dokunmuştu, ilk defa kulağına dolan inlemelerinin yedi ay öncekiyle aynı olmadığını fark etmişti. Onu özlemişti ve inkar edemeyeceği bir boyuta varan özlemi, kadının boynunda gezinen dudaklarının arasından sinsice süzülmüş, göğüslerinde gezinen parmak uçlarından yayılmış ve Narcissa’nın içine girdiği anda boğazından yükselen inlemeyle sese bürünmüştü.

 

O gece ilk defa Severus, Narcissa’nın yüzünde farklı bir şey, insanın içine sıcaklık yayan minik bir tebessüm görür gibi olmuştu. İniltileri kesilip bedenleri rahatladığında Narcissa, Severus’un sırtına sardığı kollarını gevşetmek yerine daha da sıkmış ve nefesleri düzelene kadar dudaklarını boynunda tutmuştu. Bu, o gece yaptıkları hataların sonuncusu ve belki de en büyüğüydü ama o anda ikisi de bunu düşünmek istememiş, kendilerini birbirlerinin sıcaklığında buldukları huzura vermişlerdi.

 

Dünya üzerinde kabul gören yazılı olmayan kanunlar varsa şayet bunlardan biri de, bir oyunda kurallar bir kere çiğnendiği zaman, sonrasında kurallara uymamanın çok daha kolay hale geldiği olmalıydı ve bunu yaşayan ilk canlı ya da insan her kimse, böyle bir kanunun ortaya çıkmasına sebebiyet vermek için gerçekten de ölümcül bir kural çiğnemiş olmalıydı. Yoksa o geceden üç hafta sonra Narcissa’nın yaptığına akıl sır erdirmek imkansız hale gelirdi.

 

O geceden sonra üç hafta görüşmemiş ve birbirlerinden hiç haber almamışlardı. Severus, kendini olabildiğince meşgul ederek aklını Narcissa’dan uzak tutmaya çalıştığı uzun günler boyunca elinin kaç kere tüy kaleme ve kağıda gittiğini saymaktan itinayla kaçınmış, boynunun kokusunu anımsadığı her anda bulabildiği en berbat kokulu iksirlerden şişelerce numuneler hazırlamıştı. Birlikte olmaya başladıklarından beri hiç yapmadığı bir şey yaparak bir gece Knockturn Yolu’na gitmiş ve karşısına çıkan ilk kadınla yatağa girmişti. Fakat özlem duyduğu şeyin Narcissa’nın bedeni değil, kendisi olduğunu anlaması uzun sürmemiş, üstüne bir de pişmanlık ve vicdan azabı koyarak Hogwarts’a geri dönmüştü. İki gün sonra, kahvaltıdan önce beyaz bir baykuş, haftasonu evine gitmesini söyleyen bir mektup getirmişti, altında imza veya isim yoktu ama Severus, parşömenden kendisine bakan yana yatık, ince yazının kime ait olduğunu pekala biliyordu.

 

Cumartesi akşamüstü, batan güneşin turuncu ışığı, perdenin aralığından içeri sızarak salondaki küçük sehpanın üstünde duran iki kahve kupasına vururken hemen yanı başındaki kanepede Severus; kalçasını, üstündeki kadının kalçasıyla uyumlu bir şekilde hareket ettiriyor ve ince bedenini kendine bastırırken birbirine kenetlenmiş dudaklarının arasında boğulan inlemelerin altına gizlenen o tehlikeli duyguyu tüm bedeninde hissediyordu. Narcissa da onu özlemişti.

 

Birlikte oldukları zamanlarda konuşmama kurallarını o günden sonra tekrar çiğnemediler. Belki de bu şekilde aralarındaki adı konulmamış ilişkiyi devam ettirmek daha kolay geliyordu, her ne sebeple olursa olsun Severus, onca kural arasından sadece buna gerçekten biat ederek Narcissa’ya bir daha kahve ikram etmedi. Bunun yerine ikisinin de alışkın olmadığı başka bir alışkanlık edindiler, başka sebeplerle bir araya geldikleri zamanlarda oturup iki arkadaş gibi bir şeyler içiyor ve sohbet ediyorlardı. Bu sohbetleri esnasında Narcissa’yı aslında hiç tanımadığını fark etmişti Severus. Onun son derece zeki bir cadı olduğunu hiçbir zaman inkar edemezdi ama nelere ilgi duyduğunu sorgulamaya gerek duymamıştı hiç daha önce ve güldüğü zaman elmacık kemiklerinin belirginleştiğine, göz kenarlarının kırıştığına, eliyle hafifçe ağzını örttüğüne dikkat etmemişti.

 

Aralarında değişen şeylere karşın olabildiğince az mektuplaşmaya devam ediyorlardı. İkisi de dışarıda hala temkinliydi. Narcissa, Severus’un koridorlarda devriyeye çıktığı gecelerde bile Hogwarts’a gitmiyordu; Severus malikanedeyken, Lucius hapiste olmasına rağmen, hep Narcissa’nın ona gelmesini bekliyordu. Ama bir araya geldikleri kapalı kapıların ardında, davranışlarının temkinli olmaktan fevkalade uzak olduğu ikisinin gözünden kaçmayan fakat seve seve gözardı ettikleri bir gerçekti. Dokunuşları eskisi gibi zevk almak değil, zevk vermek üzerine kuruluydu; Severus, Narcissa’nın elleriyle kendinden geçtiğinde pempe dudakların gülümsediğini hissedebiliyordu. Dudaklarını vücudunda gezdirirken Narcissa’nın ağzından süzülen fısıltılarda kendi adını duymak, Severus’a bambaşka bir haz veriyordu. Daha yavaş ve tutkulu sevişiyorlardı, birlikte geçirdikleri anları böyle adlandırabiliyordu artık. İlişkilerine ne demeleri gerektiği veya buna bir ilişki denip denemeyeceği konusunda ikisi de hala çekimser yaklaşsa da yaptıkları şeyin ne olduğunu konusunda hemfikirdiler, sevişiyorlardı, aşıklar gibi. Tüm kararları ve kuralları gibi sessizce söyleniyordu bu da ama arkasından gelen iki kelime sessizlikte bile susturuluyordu hala.

 

Kocası tarafından aldatılan kalbi kırık ve öfkeli bir kadınla sevdiği kadını yıllar önce kaybetmiş taş kalpli bir adamın sadece hikayelerde ve romanlarda bir araya geleceğine inanabilirdi insan, gerçek hayatın beklenmedik sürprizlerle dolu olduğunu unutarak. Karanlık odada varlığı hissedilen ikinci bedenin sakin soluklarını dinlerken ikisinin de bu tarz romanların nasıl sonlandığını bildiğini düşünüyordu Severus. Bu yüzden başını çevirip mavi gözleri kendisini izler halde bulduğuna şaşırmamıştı, iki yıl önce Narcissa’yı kapısında bulduğuna şaşırmadığı gibi. Daha önce görmediği bir derinlik vardı mavi gözlerde, kapılarına dayanmış bir savaşın tehdidi ve ölümün etraflarında kol gezdiği gerçeğinin ağırlığı altında, itiraflardan oluşan bir okyanusun gün ışığıyla aydınlanan derinlikleri gibiydi. Narcissa, onları dile dökmek için uğraşmıyordu ama Severus, okyanusun dalgalarının ona taşıdığı her kelimeyi tüm berraklığıyla duyabiliyordu. Hep böyle olmamış mıydı zaten? En başından beri sessizlikte anlaşmamışlar mıydı? Kurallara uygun oynadıkları zamanlarda bile suskunlukları, kelimelerden çok şey anlatmamış mıydı onlara? Kendi koydukları kuralları çiğnedikleri o geceden çok daha önce bozmuşlardı anlaşmalarını belki, belki de aslında hiç kural olmamıştı aralarında.

 

Kalmasını istememişti hiç daha önce ama şimdi, gerçekten istediği tek şey, yanından hiç ayrılmamasıydı. Narcissa, başını kendisine doğru yanaştırıp avucunu göğsüne koydu, Severus’un gözlerinde çığıran kelimeleri anlayarak ve kendi gözlerindeki dalgalarla ona cevap vererek, o da ayrılmak istemiyordu.

 

İnsanoğlunun, yazılı olmayan kanunlar arasında varlığını idame ettirdiği yüzyıllar boyunca, öğrendiği bir başka şey de, sessizliğin bazen söylenebilecek tüm sözlerden daha tehlikeli ve mucizevi olduğuydu.

 

Severus, kolunu Narcissa’nın sırtına sararak onu kendine çekerken bu iki tarafı da keskin bıçağın hangi kenarında durduklarını merak ediyordu. Narcissa da kolunu Severus’un omzuna dolayarak başını göğsüne gömdü. Severus, çenesini kadının başına dayayarak gözlerini kapattığında Narcissa’nın göğsüne değdirdiği dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyi hissedebiliyordu ve onun yansımasının kendi dudaklarına da tesir ettiğinin farkına bile varmamıştı. Severus, o gece uzun zaman sonra ilk defa rüya görmedi; Narcissa ise nice zamandır uykularına uğramayan tatlı rüyalarına yeniden kavuştu.

 

Bir savaşın ortasında, yanı başındaki sesin ansızın kesilmesiyle farkına varırdı insan ölüm denen o tehlikenin. İtiraf dalgalarıyla çalkalanan bir okyanus ve söylenmemiş sözleri var gücüyle çığıran bir karanlık arasında doğan aşk ise en güzel örneğiydi sessizliğin mucizesinin.

 


End file.
